Gaos
Gaos '(ガオス ''Gaosu) is a strange kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality So far from what has been seen of him, Gaos is a deadly and brutal space mercenary kaiju, being a jack of all stats and always has new tricks up his sleeve to get the job done. When not out in combat, he prefers to fly alone in the deepest parts of space or stay inside of his meteor capsule. History Debut: A Smackdown of Expected Proportions When Saibogura, Ooaranya and Ookeyara appeared to be losing, Alien Shamer then deployed both Gaos and Kabagon to both deal with BirthGoji and Neo SquidMask. Gaos then charged; to which then Gunbot was activated. Gaos mainly fought off Gunbot, thrashing his flail against him as Gunbot proceeded to fire missiles at him. Gaos deflected some missiles away from him with his flail and then bashed his flail against Gunbot, sending off sparks. Once BirthGoji finished off Saibogura, Ooaranya and Ookeyara, Gaos then focused on him and fired his missiles at the Gojiran. Gaos proceeded to fire more missiles at him, to which then BirthGoji fired an atomic blast against Gaos's face. Gaos retaliated by repeatedly slamming his flail at BirthGoji, to which BrithGoji then was hit by the flail, snarling angrily. He grabbed the flail and then pulled Gaos towards him. He took a few steps forward before then smashing his arm into his throat, close lining Gaos. Gaos then grabbed out his secondary pincers, slashing them at BirthGoji's sides. BirthGoji roars, staggering. He grabs both of the pincers by their wrists and plants his foot onto his stomach. He then kicks him back and rips out the two pincers at the same time. As Gaos fell over with Kabagaon, Gunbot then fired out some missiles around the two kaiju's area, creating an explosion. Gaos and Kabagon were then both defeated by a combo of Neo SquidMask's Ink Monsoon and BirthGoji's Nuclear Pulse, defeating them and knocking the wind out of them, sending them flying high and crashing into the Alien Shamers ship. Abilities & Arsenal * '''Missiles: From his back pincers, Gaos can fire out explosive missiles. * Flail: Gaos is armed with a flail that he can use to bash at his enemies with. It is strong enough to break apart boulders with ease. * Size Change: Gaos can change his size from normal to giant size. * Boomerang Pincers: What appear to be Gaos's extra arms are actually detachable pincers that he can use to throw at his opponents like deadly bladed boomerangs and they will return back to him. * Meteor Travel: Gaos can fly and transform into a meteor as means of travel. Trivia * Gaos's name is very similar to the Gamera kaiju, Gyaos. He is also not to be confused with him. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Kaijin Category:Aliens Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Flying Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)